A Knight to Remember
A Knight to Remember is the forty-second episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot Ben (as Rath), Gwen, Kevin, and a squad of Plumbers are fighting the Flame Keepers' Circle. The Flame Keepers' Circle is planning to take Vilgax to Dagon's heart so that he may regain his power. During the conflict, the Flame Keepers' Circle detonates explosives in the warehouse they are fighting in and gets away. Kevin is able to capture one member and takes off his mask, revealing that the member is Winston, the squire of the Forever Knights. Because he had previously been mind controlled by the Lucubra, Dagon was able to control him and anyone else who had originally been controlled by the Lucubra. They take Winston to the Forever Knights, who are with Sir Cyrus and Driscoll. Ben confronts them and they fire on him. He transforms into Fasttrack and steals their weapons, transforming back into Ben afterwards. Ben tells Cyrus about Winston's membership in the Flame Keepers' Circle and Cyrus attempts to execute Winston. Ben stops Cyrus from executing Winston when he explains that the squire couldn't help himself. Ben demands to know what the Forever Knights have to do with Dagon and Driscoll tells them the tale of Saint George, a knight who fought the Dagon in the Middle Ages. Using his sword Ascalon, he ripped out Dagon's heart, but Dagon did not die, though his power was diminished. George then sealed the Dagon back into his own dimension. Ben then tells Driscoll that he knows that George is alive and that he wants to speak with him. Dagon then takes control of Gwen and explains to them that if Vilgax gets his heart, then he will be able to take control of the entire universe. Driscoll takes the team into George's quarters. Gwen uses her mana powers to read calculus equations on the walls and figures out where Old George is. She tells the Forever Knights, then they knock out Ben, Gwen, and Kevin and lock them up. Later on the knights find George at an invisible shrine, which travels between Dagon's dimension and ours, built by the Flame Keepers' Circle, and he tells his Knights he must get the heart. They go through the shrine and FKC Members jump out from statues and attack and outwit all of the Knights with their dimensional jumping abilities, but George just walks through all of them, easily knocking one of them out. He finds the heart pierced through his old sword and is about to grab it when a tentacle pulls him back. The dying Vilgax grabs the heart and returns to his normal form, then the sword falls into his hand as a Forever Knight suit grows on him. He gains new powers and takes out Edwards, Cyrus, the Knights, and FKC members with one blow from his right arm. Winston walks over to him (being controlled by Dagon) telling him that in order to be powerful enough to rule the universe, he must break the seal that the Lucubra was trapped in (this was a trick). After they have escaped, the team is flying in the Rust Bucket 3 with a mentally disturbed Gwen when she gets a vision and sees Vilgax walking up to the seal, fighting the Knights as he goes. They begin to fly there, but realize that they won't get there in time. Ben instructs Gwen to teleport him and Kevin. Kevin puts the ship on auto-pilot and begins arguing that Gwen is too sick, but she says she can do it. She teleports them. When they get there, she faints. Ben tries to get Vilgax to stop, saying that Vilgax doesn't know what he is doing, but Vilgax argues otherwise, and Ben then proclaims that he knows what he is doing as well, and he transforms into Eatle. Eatle shouts his name and gets ready to battle, but Vilgax shoots a very powerful beam at him and Eatle is knocked out. Kevin absorbs a Forever Knight helmet and tries to fight Vilgax, but the villain easily counters him out by swinging his right arm and falls on Eatle, causing Eatle to transforms back into Ben. Vilgax breaks the seal, and Gwen crawls over to Ben and Kevin, telling them to wake up. Ben wakes up and sees as Vilgax is screaming and gets sucked into Dagon's dimension. (That was the trick that Dagon was playing). As Gwen mentions that Dagon now has his heart, Old George regains consciousness as he picks up his sword, and is transformed, his armor is donned and his youth restored, which reveals him to be the first Forever knight. He then says "Let them come". Noteworthy Events Major Events *Vilgax steals Dagon's heart and is sucked into Dagon's dimension. *Ben transforms into Eatle for the first time. Ultimatrix Alien Debut *Eatle Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Plumbers Villains *Vilgax *Dagon (voice; flashback) *Flame Keepers' Circle **Conduit Edwards **Esotericas **Winston (controlled by Dagon) Neutral *Forever Knights **Sir George **Driscoll (death) **Sir Cyrus (death) Aliens Used *Rath *Fasttrack *Eatle (first appearance) Naming and Translations Allusions *The name is a reference to the book/movie A Night to Remember, by Walter Lord. *The design of characters and background in Driscoll's flashback is similar to Disney's Sleeping Beauty. **Dagon's dragon form resembles Maleficent's dragon form. *Sir George is revealed to be the same Saint George from Saint George and The Dragon. Trivia * The coordinates to Dagon's shrine shown leads to Orkney Islands, United Kingdom. Category:Two Part Episode Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Len Uhley Category:Episodes Written by Matt Wayne Category:Episodes Directed by Butch Lukic Category:Dagon Arc